walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe (TV Series)
Joe is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, in the episode "Claimed". Joe is the leader of a group of marauders who are camping in a house Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Michonne come across. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Joe's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have been part of a motorcycle club, judging by his apparel. He may have also been an outdoorsman, judging by his interest in crossbows and respect he has for those who use them. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Joe is one of the men who return to the house Rick, Carl and Michonne are staying in. He is first heard off-screen disciplining one of his own for being a coward. He is later physically seen when he comes upstairs and bounces a tennis ball in the back room where Rick is hiding. After Rick sneaks outside, Joe sits on the porch eating a can of fruit and whistling. With Michonne and Carl returning from their supply run, unaware of the situation, Rick readies himself for battle...unnecessarily, as Joe quickly goes back inside to dispatch a walker, giving Rick the time he needed to escape. "Still" Joe does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Joe is shown in this episode with his group, walking around. They come across Daryl sitting on the ground, and Joe approached him. Daryl responds by hitting Joe in the face, giving him a nosebleed. Daryl points his crossbow at Joe, who laughs and says he's pleased to see Daryl's a "bow man", and rattles off admiring observations on his weapon, including the range and force of its arrows. Joe then says to Daryl if he kills him, his buddies will kill him in return. Daryl puts his crossbow down when Joe says his name. Daryl replies with his name. Joe's men then lower their weapons as well. "The Grove" Joe does not appear in this episode. "Us" Joe breaks up a potential fight between Daryl and Len and explains to Daryl that if you "claim" something its yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings and or worse. Joe splits the rabbit by cutting it in half, giving the upper body to Len and the lower body to Daryl. Later in the episode Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit and again Daryl denies. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len says no. Joe then punches Len and tells Daryl that he saw Len put it in Daryl's bag. Joe then gives orders to the rest of the men to beat him up. While on the railroad tracks, Daryl finds the Terminus signs and asks Joe if they have come across the signs before. Joe says that there is no sanctuary for them and tells Daryl that his group has been tracking down a "walking piece of fecal matter" (Rick) who was hiding out in a house they marauded, killed one of their men (Lou) and left him to turn. Joe says that he has seen the Terminus signs, and the group has used it as an end point for where Rick may have went. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joe has killed: *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Len From all appearances, Joe merely tolerates Len. As leader and as needed, Joe will intervene and defuse the tension between Daryl and Len...but he doesn't stop Len from framing Daryl for theft, resulting in extreme-disciplinary action taken against old Len. Tony Tony is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Harley Harley is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Dan Dan is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy Billy is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is likely Joe had a good relationship with Lou as Joe and the rest of the marauders are tracking down Rick to avenge Lou's death. Daryl Joe and Daryl have a somewhat good relationship, as Joe spared Daryl after finding him alone, instead of having his men kill him for his supplies. He later forced Len to share a rabbit that he had claimed with Daryl, as Daryl was unfamiliar with the rules. Later he has his group kill Len for trying to frame Daryl for the theft of the other half of the rabbit, and his trust in Daryl is reinforced for telling the truth. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Antagonists